


Colors

by ailurophae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurophae/pseuds/ailurophae
Summary: “Maybe I am colorblind, because the only color I see is you.”





	

Kyungsoo was as pleased as everyone else was at that moment. He knew this day was the best for his friend and he wanted to be the best for him on that day. It was glorious. A three-layered cake at his right side and a beautiful altar in front. Everything was simply beautiful from his view. But what’s more beautiful is the person that’s ten feet away from him. His best friend, the groom. The love of his life.

  
_April 3, 2015_

“Shut up, Jongin.” He said as he continued sketching the said man’s face. “C’mon, hyung, my face is hurting I at least need to smile right?” “Nope.” Kyungsoo was fast to reply. He didn’t want anyone or anything to disturb him while he’s sketching and Jongin is not an exception. “If only I knew it’d be this hard, I wouldn’t have agreed.” The older of the two rolled his eyes. “I mean, 2 hours of just sitting here and standing still? That’s so not me, hyung. You know me.” And the latter keeps babbling incoherent words.

After several more minutes, Kyungsoo stopped to look at his finished work. It was great, but not that great. Quoting his art teacher, Mr. Kim. He knows he’s not at the artist level yet but he can’t help but want at least some recognition.

“Is it done?” Jongin stood up but regretted it after seconds. “Ugh, my back hurts! You know, you really should buy a new couch. This one’s pretty rough.” And then he laughed. The laugh that echoes around Kyungsoo’s bedroom. It sometimes makes his heart flutter. Sometimes, but not today. Today is the deadline for Kyungsoo’s final art project. If he passes this, he might get a scholarship to one of the best art schools in Korea. So maybe he doesn’t care about Jongin today. And maybe he regrets it.

“It’s nice, Kyungsoo but…” Mr. Kim started. It’s always like this, he always starts with saying how it’s nice and all but ends up not liking it. “But what, sir?” “I am your teacher, Kyungsoo, and to be quite honest your works are amazing. It’s just… I don’t think Korea University will like it.” It was at that moment that every part of Kyungsoo broke. “What more, sir? What more do I have to do so that my art at least gets some recognition?” “Kyungsoo, you see…” “I see what, sir? It’s my dream to go to Korea University and I worked hard for this yet you’re telling me this is still not enough? What’s good for you then, sir? Please tell me.” “Kyungsoo, sorry I can’t… I don’t want our school to be humiliated…” “Humiliated? So all this time my art wasn’t really good? That it was just some kind of humiliating shit?” “Your language!” “I don’t give a fuck. Sir, if that was what you were thinking all this time you should’ve told me long before so I shouldn’t have held my hopes up.” “I didn’t want to sadden you.” “You think at the end I won’t be sad? Damn you.” Kyungsoo slammed the door and ran so fast. This was his last break. He was prepared. But not for this.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked. He was in front of him. “Please, just leave me alone.” “No, I won’t. I’m your friend, you should at least tell me what’s bothering you.” “Nothing, okay? So can you please fuck off?” Jongin was dumbfounded. The latter ran again and this time, no one stopped him. No one will.


End file.
